I Love College
by Together with the Sundown
Summary: Five couples, one college party, and lots of alcohol- I've got a feeling that last night was a great night. *chibixbabe/startscribbling12 collab*
1. Boys Will Be Boys

**I Love College  
**_Hey it's chibixbabe and startscribbling12, surprise we have a collab written! Haha it kind of just happened on a random day watching College Humor videos on youtube. Now it's a college three chapter thing. Well read on my good friends, This has been a loooong time in the making :D_

**Sora  
**You know the feeling of 'I'm about to wake up' you get when your still kind of sleeping but you feel like your going to wake up? Well try having that feeling when you know you're in a place you don't want to be. I just realized that my head is resting on the seat of a toilet.

Filled with vomit.

Presumably my vomit.

Why my vomit you ask?

Because I've spent part of my evening/ early morning throwing up all unnecessary toxins in my system. That's probably how my Human Studies professor would word it. Most other college students would probably just say that I drank too much. The pounding in my brain suggested that yes I was in fact hung-over and in dire need of aspirin. Lifting myself up, a wave of nausea hit me and I choked out whatever was left in my stomach. I pulled myself over to the sink and turned it on, filling my mouth with water to rid myself of the putrid taste of vomit. I looked into the mirror, squinting from the sunlight streaming in.

"God, I look like hell," I muttered before pulling the bathroom door open.

Looking out I realized then that this was definitely not my dorm. There were kids sprawled about the floor passed out from the party last night. Right outside the door Kairi sat gripping the doorknob for dear life in her sleep. I crouched down to sit by her, head still pounding, and leaned my head on her shoulder thinking about what I could remember of last night…

**SK**_SK_**SK**_SK_**SK**

"Kairi, stop being such a baby and let's get drunk," I pulled her arm and wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind as we stared into the dorm of flashing lights and loud music.

"I'm not holding your hair back if you drink too much again," she wriggled out of my arms and playfully punched my cheek, "I actually want to talk to you later so don't get too hammered alright?"

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her and she stood on her tippy-toes to kiss me on the cheek. Blushing, I pulled away from her and grabbed her hand to drag to the nearest seating area. The heat in my face was still bothering me as she laced her fingers in mine. Most guys, when they see us, get extremely jealous because Kairi acts like she's my girlfriend. But what the people outside of my friends circle don't know is: Kairi and I are just friends. Yep, just friends. Granted, yes she is one of my closer friends…

And she is a major hottie…

And I've liked her since the day I met her…

Yep… we're still just friends.

"Sora, there's everyone," she pointed out a group of our eight friends and took the lead towards them.

"Hey you guys," Axel and Roxas shouted in my general direction while sipping on some colorful drinks.

Beside Roxas the petite blonde, Namine, sat staring uneasily at the cup in her hands. Axel turned away from us momentarily to whisper into another blonde's ear: Larxene. She chuckled turning to latch onto his neck leaving dark bruises on his neck. I shuddered at the sight turning back to Kairi who was pulling me to sit by the bored looking Riku.

"Riku, why do you look so bored?" I chuckled, sitting in a large arm chair beside him with Kairi sliding to sit between my legs.

"Probably because I am," he flipped his platinum silver hair, "Besides I hate parties, you know that."

"Then why did you come?" next to him was a small, raven haired girl who looked pretty pissed at the silverette.

"Terra said it would be a get together with a few old friends from high school," he patted her head, "Besides, don't you want me here?" he chuckled watching her blush at the comment.

"Well, since Sora and Kairi are here let's get them something to drink," Roxas leaped up and stood up and pulled me from my seat (causing me to leap over Kairi) and dragged me to the makeshift bar, "So are you and Kairi…?" he elbowed me.

"Shut up," I smiled, "What about you and Namine? Though she actually doesn't look like she's too excited to be here," the blonde girl was staring at a cup in her hands before she settled decided that she was not even going to dare to taste the contents.

"Hey, I got her here didn't I? I just want her to finally have fun and let loose a little bit. She's always so tense," he looked at her longingly for a moment before finishing his cocktail of different toxins, "What about Kairi? Why haven't you two just stopped the friends thing and start benefiting from that friendship if you know what I mean?" he elbowed me suggestively.

"Ugh whatever," I reached for a jello shot that was sitting on an open platter, "Let's just get drunk and not worry about my relation- friendship with Kairi."

Roxas decided to give up on his push to get me to ask Kairi to dance after a while and I searched for something fun to do. Someone grabbed a microphone and shouted out:

"If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen get ready to get fucked up!" that sounded eerily like Axel. I shrugged this off and once again grabbed a few more shots from a girl who was walking around with the platter in her hand. I shook my head and screamed out which the crowd that was dancing responded by screaming at me. Slowly I started to get caught into the hype of the crowd. Though my vision was starting to haze in and out, I saw a redhead making her way to the floor.

"Sora!" she waved at me and I pushed to her in a fit of laughter induced my drunken stupor.

"Hey you," I wrapped my hands around her face and pulled her in for a big kiss. It was like an out of body experience. I honestly had no control over myself, though the feeling of her plump red lips wasn't helping me control myself.

"Sora," she pulled back smirking and breaking heavily, "I wanna talk to you," she pulled me through the people to an empty room.

"What is it my Kairi bear?" I blushed as I noticed her hands were reaching for mine slowly interlocking our fingers.

"I wanted to tell you something that I've been waiting to tell you for a very long time," she pulled me closer to her, "You know plenty of guys have been chasing after me and I really want you… to be the one chasing me ya know," hearing this, inside I felt like melting and lifting her and telling her I felt the same. Instead, the teen boy that was controlling my body pushed my lips onto hers. I basically attacked her throwing her to the bed and growling in heat.

"Kairi, I definitely feel the same way," I kissed down her jaw line and to her sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Sora…" she moaned while trying to push me away, "Please… stop…" obviously she was giving in, and so was I because I was definitely enjoying this. I began kissing the other side of her neck when a wave of uneasiness washed over me. Then it was nausea, I shot up and ran to the door searching for the bathroom. I pushed open several doors in my failed search, hearing Kairi shouting after me breathily. First I opened to see one of my old friends, Hayner being shoved against a wall with eyes wide. Quickly I moved to another door seeing a flash of silver hair and black hair, ignoring what was going on I moved to the next door. Finally it was the bathroom, I ran in slamming the door hearing Kairi pounding on it.

Blackout.

**SK**_SK_**SK**_SK_**SK**

Oh…. Shit… Kairi… confessed to me…

What the hell do I say?

* * *

**Hayner**

I let my feet drag me around campus in search of my girlfriend, Olette. Well, she's not exactly my girlfriend… more like a girl that I hang out with more than other girls… and we hook up occasionally… and we haven't really dated other people. So I'm sort of right to assume she's my girlfriend, right?

Ugh… after last night. I'd be surprised if she'd even look in my direction.

**HO**_HO_**HO**_HO_**HO **_[A/N lol at the Santa]_

"Hayner!" she groaned as I pulled her into the thumping dorm room. She was upset because in the middle of hanging out not even twenty minutes ago I said I was taking her out.

"Don't you want to see all of our friends, Ollie?" I shouted in her ear in an attempt to fight the music.

"I do! But you didn't even let me get ready! Look how I'm dressed!" she pointed to her rolled down sweat pants and tightly fitting tank top that showed a bit of her midriff.

"You look great! Now let's party!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar that was crowded with drinks. I grabbed a beer and went and wrapped my arm around her waist grazing her ass. I smiled down at her but her eyes were away from my searching the room. Something told me that she wasn't happy to be here but I know she wouldn't miss time to hang out with me. Or at least that's how I felt about her.

A small tap on my shoulder made me turn away from her moment. A cute freshman by the name of Yuffie had waved for my attention.

"Hayner," she said in a singsong voice.

"Hey freshie," I pulled away from Olette and turned to the small girl, "You need anything?"

"Can you show me where the coatroom is?" she placed a small hand on my chest, "Terra's dorm confuses me to no end."

"Yeah," I turned to Olette and said something but Axel yelled something covering my voice.

Yuffie pulled me around the dance floor and to the line of doors, "So which one is it?"

"Here it's the last one down this hallway," I pulled her down to the door, "Alright there ya go. Gotta- *whumpf*" the small girl lunged herself at me pinning me to the door.

"Hayner I need you," she attempted to kiss me but I ducked beneath her and stood behind her. She opened the door and flew behind me shoving me into the room.

"Yuffie? What the hell are you doing?" she pushed me towards the bed and flew into a pile of coats.

"Right here, right now!" she attempted to leap on top of me. I rolled from the bed and stood against the wall and she began to prowl my way.

"Seriously, what the hell?"

"Hayner," the raven haired, crazy girl sang as she crept closer, "Come to mama."

"What's going on with you Yuffie!" I slammed myself against the closet doors, "I have a girlfriend so… sorry this isn't going to work!"

"She doesn't have to know," her devious smile glowed as if she caught her prey.

"Well, I would!" I tried to run at the door but she was faster, locking it and pushing me away with an oddly strong force.

"That makes this so much more fun," I pushed past her once more to get at the door and I frantically jiggled the handle, "Oh you're not getting away that easily!"

She threw her self at me with puckered lips and slammed me and the door open. My eyes were wide with fear and irritation as she pressed herself onto my body making myself feel her every curve. Then I looked upwards and saw _her_ standing there, nearly making my eyes pop. Olette looked absolutely frozen and yet I wanted to push the girl on me away from me. Instead, I felt her lift away from me and turn to Olette throwing her a 'ha-ha' glare.

"Well, now that I finally have you still…" she chuckled darkly and smashed her lips onto mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Olette's face turn an angry shade of red before she nearly rocketed away from the room. Yuffie's tongue ran across my lips and she tempted a reaction from me but I shoved her off of me.

"Olette!" I screamed after her, "Olette please come back!"

"It's not like you two are dating. I don't see why she is so upset," the crop haired girl shrugged, "Now, back to what we were doing," she leaned against the door beside me.

"Well, I… I like her a lot and you ugh," my body was frozen in disgust and shock, "I have to go get her."

"She's probably long gone by now, leave her to sulk," she chuckled whilst tracing small, swirly patterns on my shoulder.

Shoving her hand off, I stalked down the hallway in anger searching for my Olette. As I reached the edge of the dance floor, I realized then- _My Olette?_ My eyes graze the crowd as the thought ran through my head. _When did I start calling her MINE exactly? Well, what else could I possibly call her when I wouldn't want anyone else to be with her?_ I gave up and pushed out of the alcohol drenched dorm continuing my search downstairs. I didn't see her anywhere._ I thought I was supposed to be her ride, but I guess she hitched a ride with someone else. Why is that thought making my heart ache?_

**HO**_HO_**HO**_HO_**HO**

That last question lingered over my head and the answer wasn't too far behind.

_I want her to be mine._

* * *

**Roxas**

Waking up in a strange dorm is not something I do very often. Hell—I never do! But—I did. I wasn't too hung over and I woke up in the living room. Yawning and stepping over tons of passed out college students, I made my way to the bathroom. Sitting outside the door was Kairi and Sora, both of them in deep thought so I didn't say a word to them.

I opened the door quietly, hoping no one was passed out in there and I quickly used the bathroom. As I went to wash my hands in the sink, I looked up at my reflection. Not only was my hair a mess, well messier than usual, I had a black eye.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

**RN**_RN_**RN**_RN_**RN**

"Namine—come on this will be fun!" I said, wrapping my arm around the small blond at my side. I tried so hard to keep my cool around her. She was so damn cute.

"I don't know Roxas. You know me and parties. Can't I go back and study?" She said in the meek voice that she had that made me blush.

"Nope! You need to lighten up! Now come on!" I took her hand and pulled her into the dorm where people were just starting to arrive. Axel was setting up the sound system so the music could be louder than it already was.

"Hey guys! Namine—I see you came!" Axel said with a smile on his face. She waved back and sat down on the couch next to Larxene, who handed her a cup of something to drink. I smiled and picked up a cup of whatever Axel was drinking and started to drink it myself. Axel finished setting up the sound system and grabbed his cup and started to talk with me. Over time, Xion and Riku joined us too. Olette and Hayner were in the back somewhere talking.

"Hey guys!" Axel and I shouted at Sora and Kairi who were walking towards us. Sometimes I wonder why they weren't officially together yet.

Sora and Kairi started talking to Riku. This was the perfect time for me to get some answers.

"I'll be right back, Nami." I whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. I ran over to Sora, grabbed his arm, and started to pull him away. "Since Sora and Kairi are here, let's get them something to drink!" In the corner, I had a few questions to ask the brunette. "So, are you and Kairi…"

"Shut up." He told me, but there was a smile on his face. "What about you and Namine? Though she actually doesn't look like she's too excited to be here," and I looked over to her, seeing her stare at the cup in frustration. It was actually kind of cute.

"Hey, I got her here didn't I? I just want her to finally have fun and let loose a little bit. She's always so tense," I said, looking at her some more. I just wanted to hug and kiss her sometimes. I finished downing my cocktail before I spoke again. "What about Kairi? Why haven't you two just stopped the friends thing and start benefiting from that friendship if you know what I mean?" I elbowed him, and he blushed at my comment. He wouldn't break though, so I gave up on him and made my way back to the blond sitting on the couch. It looked like she just got finished having a conversation with Kairi.

"Hey Roxas." She said to me as I sat down.

"What were you and Kairi talking about?" I smirked. I may be a guy, but I am not dumb.

"N-nothing!" She stuttered, which caused me to laugh out loud.

"You are too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"You are not half bad yourself." She seemed shocked by her own comment, as was I because that isn't something Namine would say.

"Are you going to drink that?" I asked, pointing to the red drink in her cup on the table. She shook her head in disgust, so I shrugged and started drinking it myself.

"How can you drink that?" Her nose was scrunched up.

"I think it tastes good." I smiled at her. Looking out at the dance floor, I noticed Kairi pulling a very drunk Sora away. "Would you look at that?" I laughed.

"Hm?" She turned and saw what I saw. "Think something is finally going to happen between them?"

"I hope so. Jeez, when you like someone, you have to go after them. Not be like Sora and all dumb. Seems Kairi got that hint." I laughed.

"Roxas, can you get me some water?" She asked with an innocent look which made me blush a little.

"Sure." I set my cup down and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spare cup when I noticed Olette standing by herself. "Why are you all alone, Ollie?" I asked her, pouring some faucet water into the cup.

"I can't find Hayner anywhere!" She exclaimed. "We came here together and now I can't find him."

"I saw him walking around earlier." I mumbled, looking at her and pointing in the direction of the other rooms. Her face lit up.

"Thanks, Roku! I knew I could count on you!" She left the kitchen in search of the moron. I didn't have the heart to tell her I saw him with some freshman.

Returning back to the room, I saw some moronic blond hitting Namine. My Namine. With a glare on my face I walked over to them. She didn't look like she wanted to talk to him either.

"…So what do you say, my pretty lady?"

"She says no." I snarled at him, handing Namine her cup of water.

"Who asked you?" I felt a small hand resting on my arm. Namine actually looked scared.

"Just leave her alone, okay?"

"I think the pretty lady can decide if she wants to go out with me or not."

"She's taken, okay! " I said, giving him the best death glare I could.

"That's not what some people said."

"Just back off." He snorted and put his hands up in front of his chest.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to get with a blond slut with an asshole as a bodyguard anyway." And I lost it. I brought my fist in contact with his face so fast that the noise was almost louder than the music.

"Roxas!" Axel and Namine both shouted, though Axels' was louder. Before I could focus on the other guy getting up, one of his friends jumped in and punched me in the eye, which knocked me out.

**RN**_RN_**RN**_RN_**RN**

If that guy knocked me out then…

What happened to Namine?

* * *

**Riku**

My eyes fluttered awake and I attempted to rub sleep from them but my band didn't move. I looked to see I was still cradling my sleeping raven in my arms. She flinched but didn't wake as I pulled a single hand free to rub my eyes. Looking down at her, the dried tear rivulets that streaked her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy even in sleep. I reached down and brushed a thin strand of her dark as night hair from her forehead.

"You look like hell my sweet," I mumbled.

The look on her face as she stirred reminded me of last night and I cringed away from her.

**RX**_RX_**RX**_RX_**RX**

"Dude, you have to come!" Terra's deep voice pleaded over the phone.

"You know I don't do parties, it's just not my thing," I leaned my head into my phone and stirred my Udon noodles with my chopsticks, "Besides I know how your parties get."

"It's just gonna be a couple of people from high school, I swear," he chuckled, "Besides, you can bring Xion with you."

"Swear on what? Pigs flying?" he laughed again, "I dunno, Xion doesn't exactly seem like the kind of girl to—," her childish voice rung behind me.

"What kind of girl don't I seem like?" she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Terra's throwing a party," I put my phone on speaker, "Right Terra?"

"It's just a small get together that's all," his distorted voice chuckled, "Xion tell him to get his butt over here now."

"Riku," she sang softly into my ear, "Let's go and see Terra."

"Terra," Xion smiled darkly, "There'd better be food."

"See you here," click.

"Xion, I really don't want to go to this stupid thing. It's going to be a party and you know-."

"Riku, are you coming or what?" her voice was distant and I heard the doorknob turning, "Let's go."

Picking up my leather jacket and keys I jogged to follow her down the hallway. Terra's dorm wasn't too far from our shared apartment so we walked the 2 blocks to his place. Xion grabbed my hand as she pulled me down the street to his dorm. Her smile was filled with the excitement of a five year old being brought to their first birthday party. I mean she had met most of my friends but some of the high school ones had managed to avoid her. Chuckling as we walked up the stairs at my own joke, she gave me a quizzical look which I shrugged off as we knocked on Terra's door.

"Riku, my man," Terra pulled me into a half armed hug and gestured to his make shift bar of colorful liquors, "Thirsty?"

"You need this much alcohol for 'few friends'?"

"Well there might be a few more then that coming," he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Terra you know I really don't like parties, right?" Xion curled into my right arm.

"Dude, you're gonna get to see Sora and Roxas and all of them. How long has it been since you've seen Sora?" he walked to my left side and put his arm around my neck and I released Xion to walk with him as she trailed behind us, "Besides, Xion looks like she wants to have a little fun. So get her a drink, chill out, and have fun. Alright?"

"I'm going to kick your ass I hope you know that," he laughed nervously and moved towards a room.

"Yeah…" he turned in and slammed the door behind him.

"Xion, can we leave?"

"Nope, you heard the man—Get me a drink," she chuckled and plopped into the yellow loveseat.

"You're funny," I sat next to her and let the party scene unfold.

Axel was the first of my high school mates to show his face, though seeing as he was Terra's roommate he would have been the first. He peaked out of his door, although there didn't seem to be any reason since after he said 'hi' he walked out in an open, button down red plaid shirt and boxers. Following close behind him was his girl friend Larxene whose messy hair and rumpled skirt suggested they had been either napping or fooling around. It was hard to tell which because Axel looked like he had been sleeping for days. After a wave of people began to show up [after Axel dressed], Roxas and my oldest friend Namine showed up. Axel set up the sound system before grabbing his drink and sitting down next to Larxene and Namine.

"Hey look who showed up," he nodded towards the door to see Sora and Kairi walk in, "Hey guys," he and Roxas said in unison.

"Riku, why do you look so bored?" Sora chuckled as Kairi sat between him and the seat he had plopped in upon arriving.

"Probably because I am," I flipped my hair from my eyes and gave him a condescending look, "Besides, I hate parties you know that." I honestly hated parties because of the idiots who got too drunk or fought or did something dumb like cheat on their girlfriend.

"Then why did you come?" Xion said crossly but I chuckled and ran my hand through her soft hair.

"Terra said it would be a get together with a few old friends from high school," she rolled her eyes and I could feel her irritation building so I tried to lighten her mood, "Besides, don't you want me here?" Her adorable blush crossed her face as she tried to keep her angry demeanor.

"I'm getting a drink," she declared as everyone began to disperse, "Come with me."

"Don't drink too much."

"What're you? My father?" she rolled her eyes and pulled me past the dance floor and to the bar but didn't pick anything up

"What's with the attitude?" I jokingly asked her in response to her cross stare.

"I'm sorry what was that Mr. I-hate-parties? Why can't you just loosen up a little?" she snapped at me.

"I was kidding chill. I know you wanted to meet some of my friends though it looks like everyone is doing their own thing," I reached out to her but she turned from me.

"That's not it Riku," she said before walking towards the dance floor, "Dance with me?"

"I really don't dance," which was true. I'm a terrible dancer and I didn't need to embarrass myself.

"Of course you don't. You don 't do anything!" she stomped back to me, "Riku you frustrate me!"

"What is up with you Xion, you were so happy about this party and now that we're here all you can do is-."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and stormed towards Axel's room.

"Seriously," I sighed and followed her in Axel's den. It was a nice room, sheets were a bit ruffled and his clothes were everywhere. I could see Larxene's things piled in the corner, including something lacy that I presumed to be a bra as well as a stick of open deodorant. "Xion can you please slow down and tell me why the hell your mood is so-."

"I'm so fucking tired, Riku, of the same routine over and over. You don't like this, you don't like that!"

"Xion… we've been dating three years and you're just now noticing I'm not the 'social' type?"

"I'm just saying that if you tried to open up to different things we could-."

"Xion stop bullshitting around the problem. What is up with you lately?"

"Nothing," she grew silent, "I'm just tired."

"Tired? You're gonna say tired?" my head was reeling and spinning, "You've been like this for two months! BS you're tired!"

"You know what Riku?" I could see tears begin to peak in her blue eyes, "I can't- I'm going home! Don't bother following!" she stormed past me and I caught a glimpse of her out of the door.

After a second of shock, I shook it off and bolted after her in a state of confusion. She had already left the building and was halfway down the block. I called after her but she kept going and didn't stop. She struggled opening the door but when she did she slammed it behind her and I could see her rocketing up the stairs like a bat out of hell. When I reached our apartment, she had all the locks bolted and I could hear her sobs on the other side of the door.

"Xion!"

"Riku leave me alone," she cried out and I looked around nervous.

"Please let me in!" I pulled my keys out and unlocked most of the locks- except the chain.

"No! Stay out!"

"Xion," I practically growled into the door when she shut it and I could hear the lock fall before I walked in, "Xion will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't, I just," she plopped onto the couch and sobbed harder, "Riku, I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? Come here," I sat beside her and held her close to me, "Xion…"

"I have something I need to tell you…" she said through her tears.

"Breathe and calm down," I felt her choking on sobs, "Don't tell me anything until you calm down." I rubbed her back and felt her breathing slow down.

"I'm calm," she hiccupped as she pulled away to face me. Her eyes became strong and she held strong, "I'm sorry for blaming you all night about your behavior. I was so mixed up in my head with my thoughts and feelings and I was running from what I had to tell you." She was confusing me and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What is it, Xion? Just tell me," I placed my hands upon her delicate shoulders as she bit her lip to look at me with her puppy eyes.

"I think—no, I'm pretty sure that—," her breath was deep and slow, "That I'm pregnant." She looked up at me with sad eyes but I felt all of the air rush out of me. All of the spinning intensified and I felt like someone had dropped an atomic bomb on my head and then slapped me.

"I-."

"No! Don't! I knew it'd be a bad idea telling you!" she choked out a sob, "I knew you were going to reject me or something and, and—!" Xion's arms pushed away from me as she stood up. My arms automatically flew around her and I pulled her towards the bedroom. I pulled her down towards the bed and fell into the fluffy bedding as she sobbed harder and harder.

I lie there and thought.

**RX**_RX_**RX**_RX_**RX**

My hands swept over her dark bangs and she hiccupped a small sob in her sleep. A smile crept to my lips knowing exactly what I was going to do to make her no longer cry…

* * *

**Axel**

When I awoke I felt a breeze all over my body. Squinting, I looked up to see where I was. I just so happened to be on the roof of my dorm, half naked. Yes, that's right. HALF NAKED. I was just in my boxers, lazily sleeping on the roof. Groaning, I pulled myself off the room to the exit and walked back to my room. College students were sleeping out in the hall outside my dorm and all over the inside.

I passed Terra who was passed out in the corner. Roxas was in the living room, and he had a horrible black eye. I rubbed my face and went to walk to my room, passing the bathroom to see Sora and Kairi outside the door, heads leaning on each other.

What happened to everybody?

**LA**_LA_**LA**_LA_**LA**

I pulled myself out of bed with Larxene, who was reluctant as well. She and I had been taking a nap. Well—she was taking a nap. I had been sleeping for days on end. Not bothering to fix myself, the two of us walked down the hall from her dorm room back to my shared one with Terra to set up for the party.

Upon walking in, I saw Riku and Xion sitting on the couch, so I mumbled a 'hi' to them as I walked in. They replied and I walked back to my room with Larxene to get dressed.

"You ready to party?" I laughed as I pulled a pair of pants on. She smirked at me.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" She pulled herself closer to me, placing a heated kiss on my lips.

Once we were decent enough, I pulled out some speakers from the closet and started setting up the sound system while Larxene got the both of us drinks. The music was already blasting, since some people had arrived, but I wanted to make it even louder. As I plugged it into the wall, Roxas and Namine walked in.

"Hey guys! Namine—I see you came!" I smiled at her. She smiled and the two waved. Roxas picked up another cup similar to what I was drinking and Namine sat down next to Larxene, who got her a drink. The small blond looked uneasy about what was in it.

Once I was done setting the stereo, I picked up what I was drinking and stood next to Roxas. Roxas and I had a small conversation to catch up on everything that we missed until Sora and Kairi finally walked in. It was amazing that the two weren't even dating yet.

"Hey guys!" Roxas shouted along with me when the two made it in. I turned to Larxene to whisper something sarcastic in her ear. She giggled at me and turned to kiss and bite my neck, which in turn allowed me to grin like a maniac.

I glanced around the room to see what everyone was doing. Roxas dragged Sora over to the bar, and by Sora's expression I assumed that they were talking about Kairi. Namine was talking to Kairi and blushing, so I guess they were talking about Roxas. I laughed at both of the conversations and looked around for something to do.

I smirked and picked the microphone to shout over it. "If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen get ready to get fucked up!" I laughed, picking up a shot and downing it, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Larxene smirked in the corner and looked around the room. She was observing just like me.

As the party picked up, Sora looked like he got up the nerve to kiss Kairi full on, on the mouth. She didn't look too disappointed and pulled him away towards a room after whispering to him. I didn't see too much of them after that, and I hoped the boy was getting lucky.

Xion was trying to get Riku to dance and have fun, but the idiot was as dense as a rock. I felt bad for Xion, as she was trying her hardest to crack the idiot. Not that I had anything against Riku or anything. Though, to be fair, Xion looked like she was PMS-ing or something.

Roxas and Namine were having a cute little conversation in the corner, and Roxas succeeded in making the smaller blond blush. They looked interested in Kairi and Sora as well, but then Namine asked Roxas something, and he left in the direction of the kitchen. Sometimes I really wanted those two to get together as well, but it wasn't a difficult relationship like Kairi and Sora. No—it was almost guaranteed that they would get together.

Roxas eventually came out of the kitchen, and some dude ended up coming over and hitting on Namine while he was gone. Namine didn't look like she enjoyed any minute of it. I would have come to her rescue first, but I thought it would be better to let Roxas do it unless it got out of hand.

"..So what do you say my pretty lady?" The dude said.

"She says no." Roxas growled with a cup in his hand.

"Who asked you?" Namine rested her hand on Roxas, who was glaring at the perverted moron.

"Just leave her alone okay?"

"I think the pretty lady and decide if she wants to go out with me or not."

"She's taken okay?" Roxas was fuming by now.

"That's not what some people said."

"Just back off." I knew Roxas. I knew who he was before college. I knew his temper. I could tell something was going to happen.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to get with a blond slut with an asshole as a bodyguard anyway." And I was right. He lost it. Roxas flew his fist right into the man's face. I think he was mostly pissed for calling Namine a slut. Hey—that pissed me off too, but I knew better than to fight with him.

"Roxas!" I shouted, placing my drink down, I lunged for Roxas, but I was too late to stop him from hitting the man, and Roxas ended up getting punched right in the eye, knocking him out cold. Roxas was never good with punches to the face. I pulled Roxas away from the guys and stood tall, glaring at the group of guys who walked over to participate in the fight, and scared them off. "Namine scoot…"

She nodded at me and we walked over to the corner of the room where I attempted to slap Roxas. Her mouth was agape as I hit the blond, but he wasn't budging a bit.

"Oh Axel…" She nudged my shoulder. "Oh Axel…Roxas…why are you…? Why did you?" I took my arm and lifted Namine to her feet. She looked on the brink of tears.

"You go back home kid. I'll get him home, got it memorized?" I rubbed her head and pushed her towards the door. I sighed, looking at the moron of a blond idiot. His temper…

I lifted him over my shoulder and threw him lightly on the couch before walking over and getting myself another drink. Larxene was leaning down the hallway to the rooms and I watched, wondering what she was looking at. Olette came storming down the hallway, followed by a very upset Hayner. I sighed, and then I noted that I hadn't seen Riku and Xion in a while.

Groaning about how much drama was sucked into one night, I downed more drinks and walked over to Larxene, pulling her into a heated make out session.

**LA**_LA_**LA**_LA_**LA**

Opening my bedroom door, I saw a passed out Larxene on my bed. Sighing to myself, I crawled over to her and pulled her into my arms.

At least things weren't too messed up for me.


	2. Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun

**I Love College**

**Kairi**

I sat in the hallway outside the bathroom door where I fell asleep the night before. Feeling a heavy weight on my shoulder, I saw Sora's messy spikes leaning on me. He was awake, but it was obvious that he was in deep thought, so I decided to pretend I was asleep a little longer.

Probably thinking about the night before.

I confessed to him, and what does he do? He runs out to puke in the bathroom. I mean, I know it was because he drank too much, but it still bothers me. I told him not to get drunk anyway. I tried to remind him throughout the night but—

**KS**_KS__**KS**__KS_**KS**

Kairi, stop being such a baby and let's get drunk." Sora said to me as we walked to this so called party. The word party couldn't describe this get together. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we entered. A wave of smell went up my nostrils. Alcohol.

"I'm not holding your hair back if you get too drunk again." I giggled at him though I was dead serious. I hated doing that, no matter how cute he was. I playfully punched his cheek and said, "I actually want to talk to you later so don't get too hammered, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." And he saluted at me. Those little things that he did made my heart flutter. He was too adorable sometimes, and I couldn't resist it. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled my hand and took me to the nearest seating area. To the others on the outside, Sora and I were practically boyfriend and girlfriend. That was not the case. He and I were just really close friends, that's all. Not that I wouldn't mind being more, it's just that I honestly want him to want me too.

"Sora, there's everyone." I pointed in the corner where our eight friends hung out.

"Hey guys!" Axel and Roxas shouted at us as we came into our direction. They were already drinking their amazingly colored drinks. Next to Roxas was one of my good friends, Namine. She sat, staring at the red plastic cup in her hand. The expression on her face said everything. She thought hard about drinking whatever was in the cup. Near Axel, was Larxene. I didn't like her much, but obviously Axel liked her as he allowed her to give him multiple hickeys.

Sora and I took a seat next to Riku, who I knew didn't like parties. Sora sat in the large armchair while I sat between his legs. Xion was seated next to Riku, a pissy look on her face. But—sometimes I wonder if that is just her face or something.

"Riku, why do you look so bored?" Sora's deep voice chuckled behind me. Riku's blank stare turned to the brunette behind me.

"Probably because I am." He said, flipping his hair in a feminine manner. Just like something I would do. "Besides, I hate parties you know that." I always wondered why he hated parties. I giggled a bit at Riku.

"Then why did you come?" Xion spoke up in a slightly stern voice. Xion was always a bit strict with him, but Riku never paid that any mind.

"Terra said it would be a get together with a few old friends from high school," He ran a hand through her hair. "Besides, don't you want me here?" Xion blushed heavily while Riku chuckled at her newly reddened face.

"Since Sora and Kairi are here, let's get them something to drink!" Roxas suddenly jumped up, grabbing Sora's arm. This action caused him to jump over me so he didn't trip. I watched as the blond dragged Sora to the other side of the room. I knew right then and there they were going to have a 'girl moment' and talk about us girls over here.

"Just don't drink it." I said to Namine who look pretty disgusted at the contents of the cup. She looked up at me, down at the cup, and then sighed, setting the cup onto the table in front of her.

"So, are you going to do it?" Namine mused, leaning forward. I don't know if anyone else could tell (they probably did) that I liked Sora as much as I did. It was obvious that I liked him, but Namine knew how much I did.

"Yeah, I told him not to get too hammered. I want him somewhat sober so he remembers." I laughed, twisting a piece of my auburn hair between my fingers.

"You better keep a good eye on him, right?" She laughed.

"What about you and Roxas?" I winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Nothing! He just dragged me here, claiming that I need to loosen up—"

"You do." I interjected.

"—and that is so not true. Other than that, we are just friends!" I saw right through that lie. I gave her a face telling her that it was obvious she was lying. "Okay—I know. I like him a lot. What's not to like about him? He is so cute. And sweet."

And there she went into daydream land.

Axel started the party, shouting many things into the microphones, and the party commenced. As I saw Sora taking shots throughout the night, I would walk up and remind him to not get that drunk. What saddened me the most was that he never asked me to dance. Eventually, I was ready to confess my feelings and I ran up to Sora in a fit of giggles and called his name.

"Sora!"

"Hey you." What he did now I did not expect. He took my face and pulled me into a kiss. I knew I had to act cool, and not flustered, but it was hard. I liked him a lot.

"Sora," I pulled away, a little bit out of breath. "I wanna talk to you." I laced my fingers with his and pulled him to a spare room down the hall. There were many halls winding around, and I wanted to find I room I knew no one would bother us in.

"What is it my Kairi bear?" Sora said to me, and I had to resist the urge to giggle at the dumb nickname. I took his hands and intertwined our fingers, staring at our shoes.

"I want to tell you something I have been waiting to tell you for a long time." I stared into his eyes at this point. I wanted to get my point across. "You know plenty of guys have been chasing after me and I really want you… to be the one chasing me ya know," I sighed. I don't really know if it was the alcohol or if he honestly felt that way too, but he attacked me. Knocking me back onto the bed, he kissed me forcefully.

"Kairi, I definitely feel the same way." He kissed my jaw line and behind my ear. Normally I would have been ecstatic to hear that, but he didn't listen to me and got drunk anyway. It was hard to be irritated when everything he was doing was making very excited right now. In more ways than one.

"Sora…" I moaned. I tried to push him away so we could have a conversation and not do anything we regretted. "Please stop…" I felt us both being to give into whatever emotion was overcoming us. And before I knew it, he jumped up from me and dashed out the room.

"Sora? " I called after him, confused. The fact that he got nauseous while kissing me was a bit of a turn off. He was slamming open doors, trying to find a bathroom. As I followed him, I saw Hayner practically making out with a dumb college freshman, and it looked like he was enjoying it. Riku and Xion had retreated to some back room and I only saw a flicker of what I thought was an argument. And I passed Olette in the hallway calling Hayner's name. Sora ran into a bathroom and slammed the door and all I heard was the sound of throwing up. Turning around and sliding down the wall outside the bathroom, I pulled my knees to my chest.

"And I just confessed to him too… damn it."

**KS**_KS_**KS**_KS_**KS**

I woke up to Sora's head resting lightly on my shoulder and he stared thoughtfully out at the space of hung-over collage kids. A figure moved towards us, stumbling awkwardly in a dazed state. It was Roxas and his eye was a dark purple and was swollen. He stopped for a moment and I stared at his feet thinking…

Why did it turn out like this?

* * *

**Olette**

Going to that stupid party was something I didn't plan. I didn't even really care. Hayner just convinced me to go so we could see all of our friends.

And look what happened!

He ditched me to make out with some stupid freshman!

"Oh my gosh." I sighed, leaning against the window of the coffee store. I needed a little pick me up. "I am so pissed."

**OH**_OH_**OH**_OH_**OH**

"Hayner!" I groaned as he pulled me through the door. I wasn't even dressed to party, I thought as I was blinded by the bright dancing lights. My sneakers pounded upon the floor as I struggled against his grip.

"Don't you want to see all of our friends, Ollie!" Hayner yelled over the music, pulling me through the room. I honestly did, but this was so last minute. Besides, I had other things to do. I made a date with myself to go to the gym.

"I do! But you didn't even let me get ready! Look how I'm dressed!" I pointed out my sweats and tank top.

"You look great! Now let's party!" I groaned as he dragged me to get something to drink. I scanned the crowd for other people to talk to. Hayner promised me that we would hang out, but I knew what that meant. Either constant annoying flirting that wasn't even appropriate, or being ignored all together by him [like how he just grabbed my ass]. I just wanted to be able to hang out normally.

But that word wasn't in Hayner's vocabulary.

"If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen get ready to get fucked up!" I heard Axel scream across the speakers. I huffed and put my hands on my hips as I looked back to find Hayner missing. He is the idiot who dragged me here, so he should at least hang out with me! The music was blasting into my ear and I cringed at the smell of the alcohol.

I pushed through the crowd of people dancing ever so closely and ran a hand through my hair. Where was that stupid ass blond? It wasn't hard to find a blond. I could point out Namine just fine.

Walking around the corner by the front door, I looked inside coat closets and behind a useless wall. The only thing I found was a couple making out like crazy. Made me vomit a little in my mouth. Just a little.

Pushing through the crowd once again, I was started to get majorly pissed. I don't think you understand how irritated I was. Sure—I enjoy my share of parties, don't get me wrong. I was a party animal, but when I get dragged here against my will and I have no way of getting home and the person who brought me here disappeared, I think you would be angry too. I had friends here, like Kairi and Sora, but I didn't want to get involved with whatever they were doing. They seemed pretty happy.

Walking into the kitchen, I leaned against the island counter on the other side of the sink. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. That would be dumb. Placing on hand on my forehead, covering my eyes, I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed.

"Why are you all alone, Ollie?" At first I thought it was Hayner, since he calls me Ollie, but I was relieved and disappointed to learn that it was the other blond boy. Roxas.

"I can't find Hayner anywhere!" I yelled, feeling like I wanted to pull my hair out. "We came here together and now I can't find him!"

"I saw him walking around earlier." He mumbled, gesturing toward some rooms with the red cup in his hands. I resisted the urge to hug my childhood friend.

"Thanks Roku! I knew I could count on you!" I walked briskly toward the rooms. "How am I going to find him?" I though aloud. I could pretty much open every door and look, so that's what I decided to do. The first door I flung open, there was no one in there. I passed many doors, not finding him in one. I passed an open door to see Riku and Xion having a heated argument. Sora sped past me in the hall as I yelled Hayner's name one too many times. He seemed sick. Kairi passed me not long after that, running after the poor boy. I heard more than one door slam after that, so I decided to head into the direction of the slamming door.

I placed my hand onto the next door that I found just to learn that it was locked. I had looked in every room so far besides the bathroom, and I knew that Sora was there. Shaking the handle, it wouldn't budge, but I could hear shuffling inside. I shook the handle again over and over until something heavy slammed against it, causing me to jump back. The handle shook some more and I walked forward a little, confused. The next thing that I knew, the door slammed open, hitting the wall next to it. But what shocked me the most was NOT the door almost hitting me in the face. No, it was the fact the reason the door was opened was Hayner pressed up against the door, looking at me wide eyed, and some dumb ass freshman named Yuffie was pressing herself against his body. Yuffie flipped around, looking at me, and then turned back.

"Well, now that I finally have you still…" She giggled before smashing her lips against his. I was flaming with so much anger that I swear if I punched a wall there would be a hole in it. I stormed down the hallway, only hearing Hayner yelling my name. But I didn't care. He could disappear from existence and I wouldn't care.

I had wiped the tears from my eyes and I started to walk for the door. The brisk night air made me want to even cry more as I pulled out my cell to call a taxi. Good thing I had some spare money. On the corner, I saw Namine standing alone crossing her arms in frustration.

"Bad night for you, too?" I said.

"You have no idea."

"Mind sharing a taxi?" I sniffled at the blond.

**OH**_OH_**OH**_OH_**OH**

Hayner is the dumbest boy I have ever met in my entire life.

And he just broke my heart.

* * *

**Namine**

My thin arms stretched across the white, fluffy comforter of my twin sized bed as I gradually woke up. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I rolled out of bed and stretched even wider before grabbing my sketch pad and sitting in the window seat of the dorm I shared with Kairi. I looked to her bed and seeing that it was empty, I assumed she stayed with Sora after the party.

Which reminded me…

I am so… at Roxas right now.

**NR**_NR_**NR**_NR_**NR**

The boy in question snaked his arm around me and poked my cheek giving me little butterflies in my stomach.

"Namine—come on this will be fun!" he gave me a crooked grin that made me flush lightly.

"I don't know Roxas. You know me and parties. Can't I go back and study?" I knew of at least three classes that I was having tests in and I could easily have been studying for them.

"Nope! You need to lighten up!" he reached for my hand and I blushed before he turned down a crowded hallway, "Now come on." He yanked me into the dorm and I could see the redheaded Axel setting up a sound system.

"Hey guys! Namine—I see you came!" he looked up from a handful of cords and flashed a devious grin in my direction. I waved back politely before I pulled myself towards the red heads unbearable girlfriend who handed me a red plastic cup with some red, indecipherable liquid that resembled fruit punch but the smell of alcohol in the room told me otherwise. Roxas walked over to the bar and grabbed a cup of some drink as well. After a while, Xion and Riku showed up as Roxas was talking to Axel and his setting up.

"Hey guys!" Axel and Roxas shouted and I snapped up to see my best friend and her way-too-obvious crush, Sora, walk towards our group at the couch. Roxas came quickly over to my side.

"I'll be right back Nami," his breath lingered in my ear like a nonexistent kiss as he rushed away from my flushing face, "Since Sora and Kairi are here, let's get them something to drink!" He pulled him away quickly to the corner near the bar.

"Just don't drink it," I snapped up from my gaze at the cup, then returned my eyes back, sighing and placing it on the table lightly.

"So, are you going to do it?" I leaned towards her, knowing that she was fully intending on ask the boy out as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I told him not to get too hammered. I want him somewhat sober so he remembers," she chuckled nervously look around the dorm and twirling her auburn hair in her fingers.

"You better keep a good eye on him," I chuckled, "Or someone will snatch him up."

"What about you and Roxas?" she winked at me, and I could feel my face heat up.

"Nothing! He just dragged me, claiming that I need to loosen up—," she interrupted me.

"You do."

"—and that is so not true. Other than that, we are just friends!" her eyes looked right through my lie. She pursed her lips and gave me a condescending look, "Okay—I know. I like him a lot. What's not to like about him? He is so cute… and sweet… and…"

My mind drifted off and eventually so did Kairi after Sora, who had left Roxas. The blonde bed head was making his way back to the couch I sat alone on.

"Hey Roxas," I smiled, attempting to hide any trace of the previous conversation.

"What were you and Kairi talking about?" he smirked and my heart patter.

"N-nothing!" I chocked out and he chuckled, poking my nose.

"You are too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"You are not half bad yourself," I quickly covered my mouth wide eyed then looked forward at the red plastic cup on the table in front of me. There was a small silence and before he spoke again gesturing at the cup in front of me.

"Are you going to drink that?" quickly I shook my head in disgust and he reached for it taking a swift swig.

"How can you drink that?" I scrunched my nose at a whiff of the alcohol in the air.

"I think it taste good," he smirked that amazing smirk that I love before nodding to the dance floor, "Would you look at that?"

"Hm?" I followed his gaze and saw Kairi pulling a very drunk Sora from the floor, "Think something is finally going to happen between them?"

"I hope so. Jeez, when you like someone, you have to go after them. Not be like Sora and all dumb. Seems like Kairi got the hint," he said chuckling before falling into a deep silence.

"Roxas, you get me some water?" I looked around seeing nothing that resembled water.

"Sure," he placed his cup down and wandered towards the kitchen. As Roxas disappeared into the crowd, I felt a little worried that he had left me alone. No one I knew was in sight but several party goers thrashing to the music. My eyes slowly drifted around the scene but soon a large figure was blocking my view.

"Hey sweet cheeks," the figure said, "What are you doing here by your lonesome?"

"Waiting for something to drink…" he pulled himself to sit beside me and I recoiled from the arm.

"Well why not have what I'm having," he leaned towards me with the cup in his hand, "It's quite delicious… like you."

"I'm okay…" I pushed myself deeper into the couch as he leaned forward and traced my jaw line with one thick index finger. His breath smelled of alcohol and made me gag and I felt my face scrunch up.

"Oh come on baby," he chuckled huffing his gross breath at me and placed his hand on my thigh and I cringed, "So what do you say, my pretty lady?"

"She says no," a dark voice snarled from behind the large man's imposing figure. I was handed a cold of ice water as the man pulled away from me.

"Who asked you?" his presence lighted as he stood.

"Just leave her alone, okay," Roxas' voice lighted as he attempted to move closer to me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I think the pretty lady can decide if she wants to go out with me or not," he stepped back and gestured to me. I flinched.

"She's taken, okay!" my eyes snapped up to Roxas who seemed to be darkened in anger.

"That's not what some people said," the guy scoffed in Roxas' face.

"Just back off," Roxas seemed to be tottering on the edge of his anger.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to get with a blond slut with an asshole as a bodyguard anyway," I saw his eyes snap and saw his fist flying towards the jerk's face.

"Roxas!" I screamed out loud, but Axel yelled too and leapt in Roxas' direction. Before he could grab him one of the guy's friends jumped forward and then he too let his fist fly. Roxas' eye connected with the guy's fist and he was down like a rock. Axel pulled him from the group of guys who had begun to congregate and towered over them making them all shy away and fade into the crowd.

"Namine, scoot…" he nodded his head and I scrambled away still speechless. My mouth hung agape as Axel attempted to wake him up, and Roxas was not a budging even a bit.

"Oh Axel…" I hit his shoulder lightly, "Oh Axel… Roxas… why are you…? Why did you?" Axel took a stringy arm and lifted me and I could feel the tears forming.

"You go back to your dorm kid. I'll get him home, got it memorized?" he tussled my hair and pushed me towards the door.

I pulled out my phone and began to dial for a taxi as I walked down the hallways of the unfamiliar dorm.

**NR**_NR_**NR**_NR_**NR**

Why you stupid boy…?

* * *

**Xion**

I awoke to the feeling of my hair being moved on my face. It tickled. Scrunching up my nose, I looked up to meet the eyes of the man holding me; Riku. I could still feel the tear stains on my cheeks as I looked at Riku. He had me in his arms and was staring at the ceiling, looking like he was in thought.

"Riku…" I mumbled, remembering the events of the night before.

**XR**_XR_**XR**_XR_**XR**

"You know I don't do parties. It's just not my thing." I heard Riku say as he sat there at the table stirring his dinner. "Besides, I know how your parties get."

I stood in the other room, waiting for the right time to walk into the conversation. I giggled quietly to myself as I pictured how Terra's face must be. He must be trying really hard to get Riku to go to whatever party he was throwing, I'm guessing.

"Swear on what? Pigs flying?" I laughed silently with Riku. "I dunno. Xion doesn't exactly seem like the kind of girl who—,"I decided it was time to intervene.

"What kind of girl don't I seem like?" I placed a kiss on his cheek as I entered the room.

"Terra's throwing a party." He told me as he put his phone on speaker. "Right, Terra?"

"It's just a small get together, that's all." He chuckled. "Xion tell him to get his butt over here now." I smiled, knowing that I could probably get Riku to agree.

"Riku," I sang into his ear, "Let's go and see Terra."

"Terra," He started, and I smiled darkly, knowing I won. "There better be food."

"See you here." He hung up the phone. I stood up and grabbed my purse and phone before walking to get my shoes on near the door. I was ready for this.

"Xion, I don't really want to go to this stupid thing. It's going to be a party and you know—"

"Riku are you coming or what?" I told him as I stood by the door, turning the knob. Man, was he slow. "Let's go."

He picked up his jacket and keys and followed me out the door. Terra's dorm wasn't that far. Riku and I shared an apartment that was two blocks from his dorm, so we just walked to his place. I smiled with excitement. I met some of Riku's friends, but not all of them. Riku doesn't open up about his friends most of the time. I was about to burst with the smile that I had on my face. As we neared the dorm, Riku started chuckling to himself, and I shot his a confused look. Was he going insane? He just shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Riku my man." Terra pulled him into a one armed hug. He pointed to the assortment of liquor that he had. "Thirsty?"

"You need this much alcohol for a 'few friends'?" Riku said with an all knowing look on his face.

"Well there might be a few more than that coming." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Terra, you know I really don't like parties, right?" I laced my arm through his as he spoke.

"Dude, your gonna get to see Sora and Roxas and all of them. How long has it been since you have seen Sora?" Terra wrapped his arm around Riku's neck and Riku released me as they walked together. I just walked behind them, looking at the surroundings. "Besides, Xion looks like she wants to have a little fun. So get her a drink, chill out, and have fun. All right?" Boy, Terra knew me well. I really did want to have a tad bit of a bigger social life.

"I'm going to kick your ass, I hope you know that." I heard Riku say as I looked at the now empty dorm. I knew it would be filled soon, so I was just looking around at where everything was.

"Yeah…" I turned by attention back to Riku as I heard a door slam and saw that Terra was gone.

"Xion can we leave?" Riku pleaded, and I smiled at him. He wasn't getting out of this that easy. He needed to get out and have fun.

"Nope, you heard the man—get me a drink!" I laughed, sitting down on a loveseat.

"You're funny." He sat down next to me we watched the party unfold.

Axel was the first to show up, but that was probably because he was Terra's roommate. He was just wearing an open, red, plaid, button down shirt and boxers. Behind him was Larxene, his girlfriend. Her hair was a mess, as was her skirt. It all suggested they were sleeping or doing the naughty. After the first wave of guests arrived, Riku's close friends Roxas and Namine arrived. Axel soon began setting up the sound system.

"Hey looked who showed up." Axel said, catching my attention. I saw that Riku's friends Sora and Kairi were shuffling in and Axel and Roxas stood. "Hey guys!" They said in unison.

"Riku, why do you look so bored?" Sora chuckled as he sat down and Kairi sat between him and the seat he was on.

"Probably because I am." Riku replied, flipping his hair out his eyes and giving him a condescending look. "Besides I hate parties you know that." I was getting a bit annoyed with him saying that. It was like he wasn't even trying to enjoy himself, even for me.

"Then did you come?" I said, irritated. He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Terra said it would be a get together with a few old friends from high school." I grew even more irritated. He was acting like he didn't know Terra. It was obvious more people were coming. "Besides, don't you want me to be here?" I blushed at his words.

"I'm getting a drink." I said, trying to find something to do once everyone started to disperse. "Come with me."

"Don't drink too much."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you? My father?" I pulled him past the dance floor to the bar. When I got there, I decided I didn't want anything. I was growing increasingly annoyed with Riku's attitude.

"What's with the attitude?" Riku asked me. It seemed he tried to pull it off in a joking manner.

"I'm sorry. What was that Mr. I-hate-parties? Why can't you loosen up a little?" I glared. He was ruining my time, not doing anything. It wasn't my idea of fun to sit around at a party.

"I was kidding, chill. I know you wanted to meet some of my old friends though it looks like everybody is going their own thing." He reached out to me, but I turned away. I sighed inwardly and decided I would try one more thing.

"That's not it, Riku." I took some steps towards the dance floor. "Dance with me?"

"I really don't dance." And he blew it.

"Of course you don't! You don't do anything!" I stormed back to him. "You frustrate me, Riku!"

"What's up with you Xion? You were so happy about this party and now that we are here, all you can do is—"

"Ugh." I rolled by eyes at him before stomping off to the nearest room; Axel's room. It was a nice room, but things were a bit messy. Larxene's stuff was piled in the back corner, and some was scattered on the floor.

"Xion can you please slow down and tell me why the hell your mood is so—"

"I'm so fucking tired, Riku, of the same routine over and over. You don't like this. You don't like that!" It was like that with everything and I could barely stand it sometimes. This was one of those times.

"Xion we have been dating three years and you are just now noticing I'm not the 'social' type?" No shit. That's what I trying to help you get over.

"I'm just saying that if you tried to open up to different things we could—"

"Xion, stop bullshitting around the problem. What is up with you lately?"

"Nothing." I got quiet. I didn't know what else I could do. There was so much else I wanted to tell him but after this I just couldn't. "I'm just tired."

"Tired? You are gonna say tired?" His voice got louder. "You have been acting like this for two months. BS you're tired!"

"You know what, Riku?" Tears started welling in my eyes. I hated the change in my feelings right now. I thought blaming Riku for his behavior would help me forget the main issue I needed to tell him but it wasn't helping. "I can't—I'm going home. Don't bother following!" I pushed past him and ran out the front door.

I didn't want to run, but I walked as fast as my small feet could carry me. I wiped the tears that streamed off my face with my sleeve as I rushed down the two blocks back to the apartment. As I tore through the front door, I pulled out my keys and rushed up the stairs till I got the door. I could hear Riku calling after me. When I got to our door, I unlocked it, and slammed it behind me, locking all the locks. I collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs.

"Xion!"

"Riku leave me alone!" I called, not wanting to face him.

"Please let me in!" I could hear him unlocking the locks, but he couldn't unlock the chain lock. The door was cracked open as far as it could get.

"No! Stay out!" I didn't know what I was saying.

"Xion," I heard him growl and I slammed the door, but instead of re-locking it, I unlocked the chain lock and went to sit on the couch as he came in. "Xion will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't, I just—" I sobbed more as he came near me. "Riku, I'm so sorry!" My emotions were running around like crazy.

"Why are you sorry? Come here." He said as he pulled me into his arms. "Xion…"

"I have something I need to tell you…" I started, forcing some courage out.

"Breath and calm down." I was choking on my sobs at this point. "Don't tell me anything until you calm down." He rubbed my back and I tried to control my crying.

"I'm calm." I said, shrugging out of his grip to face him. I gave him a determined look as I was about to speak. "I'm sorry for blaming you all night about your behavior. I was so mixed up in my head with my thoughts and feelings and I was running from what I had to tell you." I started.

"What is it, Xion? Just tell me." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. I bit my lip and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I think—no, I'm pretty sure that—" I took in a deep breath. "That I'm pregnant." I looked at him with sad, but hopeful eyes. I couldn't really understand his expression so I couldn't guess what was going through his head.

"I—"

"No! Don't! I knew it'd be a bad idea telling you!" I said, sobbing. "I was just afraid of you rejecting me or something stupid and, and-!" I stood, sobbing and he stood along with me, wrapping me in his arms and leading me to the bedroom. We laid down in the bed and he held me close as I cried.

He didn't answer me.

**XR**_XR_**XR**_XR_**XR**

I felt his fingers brush my forehead and bangs and I tried to take a breathe in but then a sob fell from lips. Never was I more frightened to open my eyes.

* * *

**Larxene**

Feeling Axel's long arms curl around me, I lifted my eyelids opened slightly but I couldn't bring myself to move away from him. I could feel a headache looming just waiting for me to make the wrong move as I awoke, so I slammed my eyes shut and turned to curl away from the light of the rising sun.

**AL**_AL_**AL**_AL_**AL**

We awoke a similar way yesterday but neither of us was hungover so getting up was no problem. It was around two when we finally pulled ourselves out of bed and towards the living room where we found Riku and Xion chilling on the couch. When we shuffled back to his room, I grabbed any clothes I had left at his place for the last few months of sleeping there and began pulling up a leather strapless dress when he chuckled buckling his pants from the bed.

"You ready to party?" I walked over to him sitting on his lap.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" my lips crashed to his in a smoldering kiss and I pushed for more.

He went to push the dress up my legs but I slapped his hand away and continued getting ready. Once we were fully dressed we walked into the room of slowly filling people. Axel had set up a speaker system and began to pump music with the bass vibrating the floorboards. It seemed to be my duty to get as many drinks out as possible so I handed Axel a beer and got myself something fruity. When I turned around I saw a certain blonde couple making their way towards the couches. I sat down and Naminé was forced to sit beside me. Handing her a drink I watched her face change from the slight fear to uneasiness. After they arrived, Sora and Kairi made their way through and joined us in our cramped circle. There were a few laughs and a few drinks before they began to dispel and I went on my own search for the man I called my date.

While I searched, I noted all the little situations going on around me as I pushed trhough the crowd of people. Kairi and Sora were snuggled up close on the dance floor and he looked to be making a bold move I never imagined a baby like him would make. He reached toward her and pulled her in for a kiss that made me blush, making Kairi smile and drag him off towards the rooms. I wouldn't doubt that they were going to have sex with the glint of mischievousness in the redhead's eyes.

As I pushed toward the seating area again, I saw Namine with a large brute of a blond glowering over. She looked more uncomfortable than when I handed her the drink and the guy didn't seem to be catching the hint. He kept egging her on, from what little I could hear over Axel's loud music, and she was pushing him away. As Axel leaned to go save her, her blond knight came to her rescue and started to get in the mans face. It looked like it was getting intense when I saw Roxas' fist fly to guys face and soon a small fight broke out among the guys. Before anyone noticed, Roxas was flying to the ground and the other guys had dispersed leaving a heaving Namine and Axel lifting him to the couch. After a small exchange, Namine bolted from the dorm and left Axel to tend momentarily to Roxas. Eventually Axel got up, leaving Roxas mouth open and unconcious, to grab another few drinks.

Soon many people were filling the dorm it became overwhelming and I grabbed a few drinks before Axel came to make out intensly with me. He soon pulled away and I lost track of him, only hearing his booming voice over the speakers. I decided that it was time for me to zonk out and I knew the perfect place- his room. He would come in eventually and that was the last thought as I passed out under his blankets.

**AL**_AL_**AL**_AL_**AL**

I smiled to myself and breathed happily that I didn't have too much crap going on with me.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah I know there's a lot already. YAY CONTINUED... Sorta lol we'll soon find the outcome of everyone's crazy night :)

To answer that one question, it may or may not be Seifer. I just added him.


End file.
